This invention relates generally to a chest for carrying tools and the like, but, more particularly, to a chest which is constructed to display all storage areas at once and to provide ready access to all tools, etc. stored therein.
There are various tool chests available servicing the individual needs of carpenters, mechanics, roofers, etc. Generally, these chests include a plurality of drawers or trays which contain various tools and which must be opened or removed from the tool chest to provide visibility and availability. The present inventor is unaware of a portable, ready access and total display type of chest for the various disciplines.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a tool or parts storage and display chest which provides display and ready access to all items within.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a suitcase-like, portable chest.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a chest which is economical to manufacture and which can be fashioned from various materials.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a chest which includes a removable center section which increases its versatility.